


Feeling Sick

by Mcray



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, a few Fukudorani members, implied kuroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcray/pseuds/Mcray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It sucked being sick. People can’t play volleyball when they’re sick. And Kageyama Tobio needed to play volleyball, just so he’d stay sane, so it was quite inconvenient for him to be stuck home with a cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing a fanfic so the story might not be very great.  
> Also, English is not my first language so...  
> I hope you like it tho(^.^)

He sneezed and turned off his phone. Hinata still hadn’t contacted him.

It sucked being sick. People can’t play volleyball when they’re sick. And Kageyama Tobio needed to play volleyball, just so he’d stay sane, so it was quite inconvenient for him to be stuck home with a cold.

He supposed he got sick when he and Hinata raced home from school on friday night after practice. It was raining quite heavily that day, but they hadn’t thought about putting on any warmer clothes; they were both so focused on winning the race. They were absolutely _drenched_  when they arrived at Hinata’s house and then they talked for a while outside, too invested in each other, to notice their dripping clothes. Only, when Kageyama was five minutes away from his house, did he start feeling the cold seeping into his bones.

So, he had been laying in bed all weekend, sneezing and coughing and feeling tired all the time. It was already Sunday and he hadn’t gotten any better. He was angry. He almost never got sick and of all the times he could’ve done that, his immune system just _had_  to pick _this_  weekend to take a break from defending his body. He had been waiting for this weekend for almost a month and now, instead of enjoying the sunny day, he was stuck in bed.

The thing is, this weekend, a few members from Fukudorani and Nekoma were supposed to come practice with him and Hinata. His orange haired boyfriend knew Fukudorani’s ace, Bokuto, and their calm setter (whose skills Kageyama had been jealous of ever since the summer camp) named Akaashi, and Hinata was also best friends with Nekoma’s observant setter, Kenma, who was supposed to bring Kuroo, and some other really tall kid, whose name Kageyama was incapable of remembering since it sounded a bit weird to him, along.

The little ball of sunshine had come up with the idea when, one day he and Kageyama were just laying on Hinata’s bed, talking quietly about who they’d like to play against someday, when suddenly, Hinata scrambled up from the bed and with an excited voice, shouted his brilliant idea about practicing with the others, to his partner, who shushed him and pulled him down onto the bed again, because everybody else were already asleep and Kageyama was afraid that his boyfriend’s parents wouldn’t let him stay the night anymore, if every time he stayed over, Hinata would become too lively and wake the whole house up.

So the next day he asked Kenma, if he could ask his team captain to arrange things with Fukudorani’s members, since Kenma’s boyfriend, Kuroo, was quite close to Bokuto and when they all said yes, there was only one thing to do.  _Wait._

And now, when the day finally arrived, he was stuck home nursing his weakened body, while Hinata was at the park, probably having _so much fun_ with the others, without him. His short teammate hadn’t even called him in two days so he felt even more bad, and a little sad as well. Kageyama was his boyfriend, damnit, and Hinata hadn’t even bothered to observe what he was up to. Usually he called or texted him, even about the most common things.

- _kageyama!!! thanks for buying me that meatbun tonight!!!（・⊝・）_  
_-KAGEYAMA why didnt u answer my call?? are you alright?＼(;´□｀)/_  
_-kageyama i burned my tongue while eating pizza(┳Д┳)what do i do????_

Kageyama felt another coughing fit coming, so he sat up and let it wash over him. It felt as if his lungs wanted to jump out of his body. It was undoubtedly unpleasant.

He heard steps nearing his room. “Tobio, are you alright?” asked his mother, peeking inside his son’s bedroom door. “Yeah, I’m fine” he muttered and lay down on the bed again, turning around and facing the wall.“Tobio, you know I don’t like it when you turn your back to me.” _No, please don’t come in! Go away!!_

Her mom sighed and came to sit down on the bed, next to the scowling boy. She ran her fingers through his hair and asked him if he was feeling any better. “No.” sounded the curt reply to which his mother removed her hand from his head and sighed again. “I still can’t understand how you didn’t even had the brains to put on your jacket. Why is it that you do something irrational almost every time you’re with Hinata-kun? Can you two _not_ think straight around each other?” scolded her mom. Then she suddenly laughed, patted his son on his cheek and stood up. Tobio’s face grew hot at his mother’s words and he turned himself even more towards the wall

“I have to go out,” _Yes! Please leave me alone!_ ”and I won’t be home ‘til late night, I’ve got some work stuff to do, so if you need anything, just call me. If you get hungry, there’s still some leftover soup from yesterday, but you’ll have to heat it up. Oh, and please don’t forget to put on your socks when you move around the house, okay?” she said and left the room.

The raven haired boy was left alone in his room. He felt too tired to do anything, but was still angry at something for not letting him go out and play volleyball with his boyfriend so he picked up his ball from the floor. His hands were too weak though, he couldn’t even toss it up and down, so he just hugged the ball close to his chest, hoping that by doing so, some of his craving for physical contact from a certain someone, who would make him feel better about the whole situation, would go away.

He fell asleep like that, cuddling with his volleyball. He woke to the sound of someone ringing the bell of his front door. It seemed as if that someone was _very keen_ on waking Kageyama up, because they kept buzzing the bell and it was becoming annoying. Plus Kageyama could feel his head throb from the noise.

He stood up slowly, taking his blanket with him, and started towards the stairs. He wobbled downstairs, sneezed and opened the door.

There stood Hinata, out of breath, probably from running. He squeezed himself into the house, not saying anything and quickly closed the door, took Kageyama by his hand and started pulling him upstairs, meanwhile muttering something unclear under his breath.

The blue eyed boy didn’t know what to say. _Why is he here?_   thought Kageyama. The orange haired boy was supposed to be playing volleyball with the guys he had invited here all the way from Tokyo. He was not supposed to be here, dragging Kageyama into his room.

“Dumbass Hinata, what are y-” but his voice was muffled by Hinata’s hand on his mouth. Only when Tobio had shut his mouth, did he take his hand away and pushed the dark haired boy down onto the bed and climbed in after him, pulling the covers over both of them. He hugged Kageyama close and sighed.

They lay there in silence for a while, Kageyama’s head on Hinata’s chest.  He was warm and comforting against the taller one.

After maybe fifteen minutes of some _very_ unsettling silence, Hinata spoke up. “Why didn’t you tell me you got sick?” Kageyama moved a bit “You didn’t ask.” He wasn’t looking at Hinata. He knew he should’ve told his boyfriend about the cold, but he didn’t want to make Hinata miss out on practicing with the amazing players from Tokyo. Plus, Hinata hadn’t seen his best friend in a long time and he had been _really_ excited to hang out with Kenma again.

“Your mom called me.” said Hinata calmly. _Of course it was her._ “She said that you had caught a cold. And that you looked miserable being home all alone.” Hinata shuffled a little so he could look at Kageyama’s face. “You should’ve told me. Then I wouldn’t have had to call Kenma and tell him that we couldn’t make it.” _Wait, what?_

Kageyama tried to speak up but was caught in another coughing fit. He sat up and struggled to recover from it. “Are you alright?” asked Hinata, visibly worried. “Do you want some water or do I need to call your mom or-”

“I’m fine, dumbass.” said Tobio and looked at Hinata who seemed to slightly calm down. “I didn’t tell you because even if I couldn’t have been there, at least you could’ve gone. Why did you tell them to go home? Do you know how far Tokyo is? They came down here for nothing.”

He turned his eyes away and started fumbling with the edge of the comforter.

“Stupid Kageyama. Did you really think that that practice was that important to me?” He turned Kageyama’s chin up and looked him in the eyes. “You _know_ that I care more about _you_ , than about one day of training with _them_.” Kageyama felt his face growing warm. “Besides,” his boyfriend smiled that bright and beautiful smile of his, the skin around his eyes crinkling. “They agreed to come back next week. When I told them you couldn’t make it, Akaashi offered that they could stop by next Saturday. They’re coming to town anyway; I don’t exactly know why, but I think it has got something to do with Tsukishima. And instead of practicing with us, they called Daichi-san and arranged a meetup with him and some others from our team.”

“But you still could’ve played-” he was, once more, shushed by a small hand on his mouth. He scowled at his tiny companion, who giggled and kissed his furrowed brows, to which the dark haired boy blushed furiously.

They lay down once again, but this time, the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. Kageyama liked to have Hinata here with him. Even though his body was drained, he felt much better.

So they lay there, Hinata’s face pressed against Kageyama’s head, the taller one hugging his boyfriend around the middle.

Soon both their breaths became steady and just as Hinata was about to fall asleep, he heard Kageyama mumble a quiet _‘thank you‘_ into his shirt. He smiled at that and pulled his sick partner closer.


End file.
